Hey A Cupcake
by decoratedxemergencee
Summary: Kyo uses a starnge method to get Haru into bed with him lemon included


Hey guys I'm back with another HaruxKyo story. (my favorite pairing) This is my first lemon, so in your reviews, tell me how to improve it. Oh and this is my first _attempt_ at a humor story. As you already know I write mostly angst. So forgive me if it isn't funny AT ALL.

I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKETS!!on to the story…..

"God that boy is stupid, sexy but stupid nonetheless," thought Kyo. You see our favorite redhead is having some relationship problems.

"Shouldn't it be obvious that I like Haru?" screamed Kyo to no one in particular. "I keep on dropping hints, but that boy is just too damn dense! I brought him flowers, and he thinks it's just a friendly gesture. I let him _see_ me putting a love note in his locker, and after he reads it he says. 'well who is this note for, its quite romantic.' All the while he is talking he doesn't even _notice_ that his name is this first word on the paper."

Kyo Sohma was done with this crap. Oh yes. He will get that boy into bed with him, even if it kills him. And this time he has a plan that won't fail. Not by a long shot. Snickering to himself he walked into the kitchen to start the first phase of his plan.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Haru re-read the note, as he made his way to Shigure's house. 'I wonder why Kyo wants me to meet him here.' Thought Haru as he opened the door to said cats house.

"HELLO??! Anyone home?" Haru started to walk into the kitchen when he felt something squish underneath his foot. He lifted up his foot to fund icing on his shoe. 'I wonder where that came from' thought Haru. Then he suddenly looked up there was a trail of cupcakes going up the stairs. Haru being the mature person he is promptly screamed "HEY A CUPCAKE THESE ARE LIKE MUFFINGS WITH FROSTING" And then followed the trail stopping to grab a 'muffin with frosting'.

(SCENE CHANGE)

After hearing the sudden outburst, Kyo snickered to himself. 'Haru must be here' He suddenly felt footsteps coming up the stairs. 'Showtime' Kyo thought having dirty thoughts behind that word.

'Man am I lucky. I can't believe someone left all these cupcakes on the ground like this.' Still following the cupcake trail, Haru bumped his head on the foot of the bed. He looked up only to see Kyo half-naked, with the last cupcake a _little _to close to his crotch.

"Hi Kyo," greeted Haru "Can you believe someone left all these cupcakes lying around like that?"

Kyo tried to fight down the urge to smack Haru on the head. Did he _not _notice his extremely sexy cousin lying on the bed HALF-NAKED. 'Why the hell isn't he noticing me?' thought Kyo angrily "I AM SEXY GODDAMNIT NOTICE ME" and right then as if god had answered his prayers Haru looked up and smirked.

"Kyo"s he said his voice dripping with lust "Do you mind if I grab the last cupcake?"

"Not at all" answered Kyo a smirk gracing his features.

Haru being the klutz that he is completely missed the cupcake, and grabbed Kyo's crotch. Kyo couldn't bite back the moan escaping from his throat. Suddenly Haru's brain started formulating an idea.

"Does my kitten like it when I touch him there?" all Kyo could do was moan. "Does my kitten want more?" Kyo vigorously nodded him head. And in a flash Haru was on top of him.

He began to place butterfly kisses along Kyo's jaw line. He slid his hand up Kyo's chest and started playing with his nipples. Kyo arched into Haru's touch enjoying every moment of the sinful bliss. Suddenly Kyo noticed a lack of warmth where his nipple was. Haru's hand was currently trying to pull down Kyo's boxers. Sensing the cows frustration Kyo helped him pull down his pants revealing his erect manhood. Haru flipped him around, and began to stretch him.

"STOP" Kyo screamed. Startled Haru quickly moved back his hand. "Your clothes aren't even off yet, and who says you're the seme? I will not be the girl in this relationship!" Haru was getting upset because Kyo was the only thing standing between him and sex.

"Well how about this?" suggested Haru "We will switch everytime we do it fair enough?"

"Fine" agreed Kyo. "But will you take off your clothes? I wanna see your body"

Haru gladly complied with Kyo's request. In mere moments he was stripped down to wearing nothing, but a perverted grin. He took his place back on top of Kyo, and started grinding their hips together. The friction already beginning to send him off the edge. He brought his fingers down into Kyo opening and plunged one inside.

"Does this hurt?" asked a concerned Haru "We can stop if you want"

"No I'm fine keep goin" encouraged Kyo.

Haru then added a second and third finger. He scissored them to prepare his kitten for what was about to come. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his manhood.

"ITAI!!!!" screamed Kyo.

" Are you ok kitten" asked Haru

"Yeah I'm fine now I just had to get use to it" answered Kyo blushing slightly because of the outburst.

Haru then slowly started to move. Feeling Kyo's muscles loosen he began to move faster.

"OH HARU DON'T STOP FASTER FASTER" screamed Kyo in pure ecstasy. Feeling himself reaching the edge Haru slammed into Kyo as fast as he possibly could. They both came at the same time. Haru gently slid out of Kyo and smiled before kissing his newly found lover on the lips.

"So…" Haru began "Does this mean you like me?"

SMACK

"My god that boy is so dense" thought Kyo before drifting off to sleep.

FINALLY I'M DONE! It took me forever to write this. How was my lemon? I bet it was like homemade porn compared to the other ones on this website. Well tell me what you thought flames are welcome. Please review!!

Xo,

decoratedxemergencee


End file.
